


【永黎】Le bien qui fait mal

by Muliang



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muliang/pseuds/Muliang
Summary: *永黎*ooc不可避*黎第一人称注意*黎不是处，童贞梦，主动黎，雷慎*哭哭左位有*黎→←←梦
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Houjou Emu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	【永黎】Le bien qui fait mal

**Author's Note:**

> C'est le bien qui fait mal  
> 很好 请继续伤害  
> Quand tu aimes  
> 像你希望的那样  
> Tout à fait normal  
> 这很正常  
> Ta haine  
> 你会怨恨  
> Prend le plaisir  
> 如你所愿  
> C'est si bon de souffrir  
> 只要能让你感觉好点  
> Succombe au charme  
> 你的眼泪  
> Donne tes larmes  
> 已令我屈服  
> ——《Le bien qui fait mal》

说起我为自己设置99条生命的原因。这还用想吗？获得更多的生命是人类一直梦想的吧，我所做的是超越时代的，是会被载入史册的伟业。

创造bugster也好，把生命数据化也好，我要做出前所未有的游戏。人生就是游戏，从来到这个世界的那一刻就开始了，没有人能选择自己的出生，只能带着与生俱来的身份一直活下去，一直到死，过完一生。我，现在给予人类重新再来的机会。

这不是你期望的吗？不愿意出生在那样的家庭，感到自己不被需要的话，重来就好了。

宝生永梦，作为医生的执念是不是太重了一点？医生只要把病人的生命救回来就好了，明明都是在做同样的事，为什么那么偏执什么生命只有一次之类的问题？

是噢，我都快忘记了。

因为我的原因，我出于强烈的嫉妒而寄出的那封回信，让宝生永梦感染了游戏病，那似乎成了那场车祸的原因之一…那场完全改变宝生永梦的人生的车祸。

原因？所有人都会把错全部怪罪到我身上，那我也就这么心安理得地接受吧。说实话，我很想认定那场车祸完全是我导致的。

我想亲手粉碎这块水晶，明明出生在那样的家庭里，心灵还是那么温暖而充盈，毫不收敛地散发温柔的力量。他的才华让我第一次感到痛苦，我的才华，我的天赋，在那种歪歪扭扭的文字前不堪一击…我的才能如此虚假。我把那封信撕得粉碎，再扔进垃圾桶里。它又出现，出现在我的梦里，出现在一切它不应该出现的地方，提醒我，我不是世界唯一的——

我是，如果永梦当时就死掉了的话，我会是这个世界上唯一的天才、唯一的神。

他活了下来，还带着他那愚不可及的老好人性格。他展露笑容，散发水晶的光芒，透明而清澈，就好像什么都没发生。我知道的，那是只有我才知道的，他的黑暗的过去，他偏执的原因…他的笑容，对患者露出的，对cr的其他人露出的，对我…对想要杀死他的我……

我感到恶心。

眼睛总是红肿的，看上去随时都要哭出来。是在装可怜吗？那么被忘记了的我是不是更可怜一点？

对于已经当上医生的你来说，孤独的童年，出车祸，感染游戏病，作为天才玩家M度过的那几年，是不是像是上辈子？而我，可是一直背负着那封轻得不存在的信走了这么多年。你想要藏起来的过去，全力扮演一个冒失的、贴心的、老好人的医生来伪装的过去，极力否定的过去，是我十多年来全部的人生。

说到底，宝生永梦这个人只是我的棋子，就算偶尔会做出一些意想不到的事，但总归是逃脱不了的。

我明白啊，我明白的。我可以理解你。你否定我，只是想否定过去的自己，否定那个游戏人生的自己。就像你不理睬帕拉德那样，他诞生于你的黑暗之中，而你只是逃避，不会去正面面对他。你对我的愤怒来自于你对自己的厌恶，而铸造这份憎恨的就是我。

那么你可以理解我吗？你本应是最能理解我的人的。因为，就算我没有让你感染游戏病，那个雨天，你也会选择那条相反的路。所以，你可以理解我吗？

“黎斗先生，请停下吧。”

即使是这种情况下都要用敬称。

“如果把我喊出来只是为了说这件事的话，那我就回去了。”

他看着我，眼圈红得发紫。你看你看，到底是什么让你感到委屈了？我耸耸肩。我知道这里是什么地方——我杀死Lazer的地方。这个仓库，光从门口和墙上的窗户间照进来，我把自己藏在阴影里，在谈判中隐藏自己的表情是我一贯的作风。永梦则沐浴在阳光之中，光把他的周身都照亮了。如果他真的是水晶的话，这个角度正好能反射出完美的光芒。

但他的话语让我感到反胃，所以我不打算在这里停留多久。我转身走进更暗的地方，打算瞬移回到cr，虽然不想承认，但那里是我的临时办公室。

“黎斗先生，请等一下……”

他走过来抓住我的手腕。太天真了，居然以为这样就能留住我。

“就算黎斗先生不会听也好，请听我说完！”

好吧，那也让我跟你说清楚，谁叫我这么好心呢？“我不会让假面骑士编年史停下来的。永梦，这是我用毕生心血得来的成果。”他比我矮一些，我低下头直视他的眼睛：“你无法阻止我。”

他摇着头，居然笑了出来：“我不是指这个，黎斗先生。我是指……请不要再消耗自己的生命了。”

“生命只有一次，黎斗先生你的生命…不应该像这样，续命在现实生活中是不可能的。”

“请不要，再这么玷污生命了。”

是吗，是吗，你想说这个啊。

我感到我的太阳穴有些刺痛，为什么，本来应该是最能理解我的人…该死的医生游戏。

我推开他，把玩家驱动器戴在腰上，拿出Genm lv.0的晶卡，按下按键。

“黎斗先生？！”

“你说我在玷污生命？真是好笑。我在创造一个新的世界，一个没有人会死亡的世界！”

如果你的水晶即使是在我面前也这么天真地散发着光芒的话——

“来好好感受一下吧，宝生永梦！感受我的不灭不朽——”

那就让我把你的天真彻底击碎。

Genm lv.0的力量比这之前的所有形态都要弱，脆弱的身体导致我非常容易死亡，与之相对应的是99条续命…哦呀，好像已经用掉几条了。无所谓，再拿出一两条来告诉永梦，让他别再那么烦人也好。

永梦变身为Ex-aid lv.99，这个运用Lazer开发的程序，把我的计划搅得混浊不清的形态，现在只是一味地承受我的攻击。胸口、膝窝、后背都被击打，“HIT”的特效在他全身上下出现，我可以听见他的面罩下面传出吃痛的闷响。“为什么不还手？！”他现在可以轻松地杀死我，他应该恨我的，我曾经差点杀死他，杀了那么多人（虽然他们并没有死去），就像我恨他那样，他应该恨我。我按下必杀键，隐藏技的语音响起，如果这一击击中要害，就算是lv99级的Ex-aid也会被迫解除变身。我向后退一步，朝他踢去——

就在我快要踢上他的面甲时，他按下Max Mighty Action X晶卡上方的按钮，从巨大的机器人装甲中跃身而出。晚了，我无法调转方向，想要停下却被装甲抓住，身体停滞在空中。我被耍了吗？压迫感紧逼胸口，我愤怒得喘不过气。

“宝生永梦——！”

永梦朝我走过来，操纵装甲把我放回到地上，双手仍然是被反剪在背后。

“我不会杀死你的，黎斗先生，我不会。”

永梦的声音非常低沉，与其说是在跟我说话，不如说是在喃喃自语。他的声音有些颤抖，像是在极力克制着什么。脸藏在炫彩的面罩之下，我猜那下面肯定是一副快要哭出来了的样子。我突然有一种感觉，只是一种直觉，一种猜测……我解除了变身。

“你不恨我吗？”

没有比他更好骗的人了，我只需要显露出人类的姿态，让声音变得脆弱一些，把眼眶变得湿润，尽量作出脱力的样子，最好再加上几声吃痛的吸气声，作为医生的永梦就会立刻心软。

看吧，他也解除了变身，束缚我的装甲化为粉色和橙黄色的数据块消失。刚刚对他造成的伤害化为青红的伤疤留在肉体上，而我除了手腕和肩膀有些酸痛以外没有多少不适感。

“我恨你…黎斗先生，你做了太多错事了。但是现在还来得及。”

他朝我伸出手。不会吧，到现在还对我抱有不切实际的幻想吗？

别开玩笑了，我恶心得想吐。

我搭上他的手，他的手对我的体温来说太热了，而他似乎是被我的冰凉的手吓到，瑟缩了一下，还是没有躲开，反而握紧了上来。他扯出那道标志性的微笑：“我知道黎斗先生本质是不坏的…”

他的声音停下了，眼睛惊讶地睁大。拜托，没有人教你在接吻的时候要闭上眼睛吗？

我的行为都是经过仔细的思考的，包括什么时候伸出舌头，如何侵入他因为震惊而微微张开的嘴唇，如何掠过他不太整齐的牙齿，什么时候把他的嘴唇咬破，他会在我进行到哪一步的时候推开我。

“黎斗、黎斗先生！”

他用力把我推开，我顺势拉着他倒在地上，背后的钝痛隔了一会才传来，我感到我的嘴里有一些血腥味，大概是刚刚被他咬到了舌头吧。我舔了一下嘴唇，他涨红的双颊总算是能让我满意一点了。

“…抱歉，吓到你了吗？”

我装出一副充满歉意的样子，好像刚刚的吻只是一个冲动、一场误会。我拍拍他的胳膊，避开他的目光，偏过头看着充满灰尘和泥土的地面，就是这样，再带点颤音，继续：“忘了它吧。”

“黎斗先生…那是认真的吗？”他抓住我的肩膀，用不坚定的、微微发抖的手。我没有听错，虽然努力压抑了——他的声音里面带着喜悦和激动。

我猜对了。

多么愚蠢。愚蠢，天真，可笑。

我没有回答他，只是看着他，看他有些杂乱的头发丝间透出来金灿灿的光芒，那种太阳般的光泽一丝一毫也照不到躺在阴影里的，我的身上。

他亲了我，小心翼翼地，像孩子亲吻父母那样不夹带任何龌蹉的感情地亲在我的额头上，再是颧骨，再是鼻梁，我这时候才闻到他的口里有奶糖的香味，大概在右边的口袋里也放了吧，毕竟是儿科医生。最后他犹豫着贴上我的嘴唇，他的嘴唇比我的厚一些，很柔软，适合亲吻。他像个什么都不会的国中生，只是贴着轻轻摩挲。

“没有拒绝……黎斗先生，为什么？”当然，这是计划的一环，我可是忍着一碰到你就想跑走的愤恨来接受你的啊。

“看来你已经明白了。”我要亲手捏碎你，更准确的说，是作为一块坚石，让你撞上来，撞得头破血流。

我伸手探向他的衣服下摆，明明以前不是这种风格，为什么现在的穿衣品味变得如此刺激鲜艳呢？我的手指大概还是那么低的温度，碰到他的腹部时他抖了一下。肌肉感，良。乍一摸上去是柔软的，仔细触摸可以感受到肌肉的起伏。大概是成为假面骑士以后在密集的战斗中锻炼出来的吧。身体跟着呼吸的节奏起伏，真是不擅长掩饰自己的感情，起伏的频率随着我的手的下移逐渐加快。“不…”在我的手探入运动裤时他出声抗拒，随后在欲望被抓住时发出一声低吟。他轻轻地抓住我的胳膊，当然，这无济于事。

尺寸中等偏大，要在没有润滑的情况下进入的话勉强可以。清洁问题对于有洁癖的永梦来说不用太担心，这个童贞男也不需要在意什么疾病。我唯一祈祷的是他不要表现得太过纯情，就算是我，拐一个什么都不懂的国中生上床也是会有负罪感的。

我把那条正红色的运动裤带着底裤一起褪到他的膝窝，再按住他的肩膀把他推倒在地上。他的头毫无防备地撞在地上发出闷响，趁他头晕眼花的时候我翻身起来。脱下外套，解开皮带，随手丢在旁边。在他毫无掩饰的视线下脱下西装裤，再把底裤也一起脱下，留下皮鞋，我跪坐在他的大腿上。成为bugster后做这种事还是第一次，虽然起初设计的时候并没有考虑到bugster需要搭载这种功能，但是bugster的身体应该是比人类的要方便很多。

“永梦，张开嘴。”

“什么…唔…！”

我把手指探入他的嘴里，夹住他的舌头，抽插了几下直到手指上裹满他的津液。再把手抽出，探向自己的后穴的时候他的脸理所应当地变得更红了。

在没有合适的润滑的情况下扩张一具没有经历过人事的身体非常困难，我可以把他带去更为舒适的地方，但我的痛苦会为他增添更多的裂痕，比起一次不温不火的性爱，这才是我想要的。

一只手指的探入已经非常艰难了，胀痛感沿着尾椎像闪电一样炸开，大概是察觉到了我的不适，他的表情由情动转向担忧，又不知如何是好，只能茫然地把手搭在我的大腿上。“碰我，永梦，碰我…”我只能再稍微耐心一点，引导他触碰我的身体，解开我的衬衫，他带着一点迟疑地触碰我的胸膛，在碰到乳尖的时候像触电那样缩回手，我发出一声带着情欲的轻吟，他的手再次伸过来，轻轻捏住那一点，另一只手则向下抚摸，他经过我的腰时掐的那一下绝对是故意的，我往前摇晃了一下，扯出一个笑容，牵着他的手抚上我半勃的欲望。

身体被抚摸后易于扩张了不少，我探入两根手指，在后穴里搅动扩张，分泌的肠液让水声变得清楚了很多，我看见他咽了口口水，喉结上下滚动。他在忍耐。我触碰他那半勃的性器，他发出动情的喘息，在我身上抚摸撸动的手也不自觉地加重了力气。这很好，我期待看到他失控的样子。

加入第三根手指时我不小心划过了那一点，我差不多彻底遗忘它的位置了，所以碰到它时我毫无防备地发出急促的呻吟。永梦有些疑惑和惊讶地看着我，我没有忍耐，不停刺激那一点，毫不克制地把声音全部放出。

差不多是时候了，我抽出手指，把透明的肠液随意擦在衬衫上，扶着他已经完全勃起的性器往下坐——

疼。他的性器比刚刚又胀大了不止一点，进入的时候我和他都发出了抽气声。我错误地估计了他的尺寸，只是头部探入一点就差点让我支撑不住整个倒下去，我撑住他的胸口，这时发出的哭叫绝对不是装出来的。他抓住我的腰想要拔出来，被我拍开手。断断续续的刺痛和逐渐涌上的快感让我的腰无法控制地向后弓起，每每向下坐进去一点都带着剧烈的颤抖。我有些着急了，双手拉扯他的白大褂，拜托他自己动一下。

“不，不要再继续了…黎斗先生，你会受伤的。”

他的声音带着哭腔了。又来，这时候应该哭的是我吧。

他托住我的臀想要向上抬起，开什么玩笑，好不容易才进行到这一步。我扭动着想挣脱开他的手，却重心不稳，直直地坐了下去——

我的大脑一片空白，把我的意识唤回的是他担忧的呼唤。好痛，大概是流血了。我无法控制地抽搐，嘴唇大概已经发白了，皮鞋里的脚趾都缩成一团。腰弯下来贴近他，他半撑起身给了我一个安慰的亲吻，奶香。他用手轻柔地擦去我的泪水时我才发现我哭了，有几滴落在他的袖口，打湿成灰蓝色的一个点。他还在极力忍耐，但已经会微微顶胯，尝试往里面戳入。我让他扶住我的腰，缓慢地上下移动，寻找那个点。他像是领悟到了什么，掐住我的腰稍微拔出一点，再朝一个方向突刺。突然的侵入让我彻底失去力气，只能瘫软下来任他摆弄，让人脸红心跳的呻吟随着身体的起伏从嘴边漏出。几次试探后他的前端压上了一个点，我无法控制地往前弹起，声音卡在喉咙里无法发出。该说不愧是天才游戏玩家，这种事也能很快地上手呢。他的吻再次贴上来，身下操弄的速度逐渐加快，双手手捏住我的臀部，那种力度肯定会留下印子的吧。现在不是想这个的时候了。他的尺寸和这种体位开扩到了我从未经历过的地方。继续，变得更加失控吧。他的卵蛋打在我的臀部上发出啪啪啪的响声，我迷迷糊糊地觉得他的力度是想要把那两颗玩意也一起塞进去。疼痛被快感取代，我听见他的喘息声逐渐加重了。差不多了，我抚摸他的脸颊，凑在他的耳边，压低声音说：

“你可以射进来。”

他像是触电那样停顿了一下，然后想要向后退出，被我用力压了回去，压到那一点的时候我剧烈地收缩，他发出低喘，一股清凉的粘稠的液体释放在我的前列腺上，我也随之高潮了，射出一股白浊，洒在他的衣服上，后穴无法控制地剧烈颤抖，夹住他让他无法退出。

拔出来的时候我彻底脱力地倒在他的身上，任凭混合了血的精液流出后穴，他捧住我的脸给了我一个吻，不是那种青涩的贴合，也不是激烈的掠夺，而是温和的、纯粹的唇齿相交……

好像有哪里不太对？事情似乎在某个时候开始脱离我的掌握了。但是结果与我预想的差不多…大概吧。我很疲劳，不太想思考过多。

撑着身子想要坐起来，向后退的时候碰到了一根坚硬的棒状物。

…？

“黎斗先生……”

不会吧，就算是天赋异禀，这个家伙的不适期也太短了点。不，该说是性欲旺盛？我勉强地咧开嘴扯出一个笑容，略带挖苦地对他说：“怎么，我还没能满足你吗？还有，这种时候就不要用敬称了。”

“不…是黎斗先…是黎斗的关系。”他极力组织着措词，像是一个不会说话的小孩，断断续续地，“是黎斗……我好像又有反应了。”

“好啦好啦，有反应那解决掉就是了。”我的目的已经达成了，说实话我没什么兴趣再陪他耗下去。腿在沙地上跪得已经有些生疼，不知道磨破皮没有。不管是用手还是用口，只要让他释放出来再打发他回家就好，我的计划是完美无缺的。

“我不想再伤害你了…”永梦这么说着，扶着我坐起来，把听诊器放在旁边，脱下白大褂垫在地上。

“虽然有点脏，请忍耐一下。”

他把我朝下放到展开的白大褂上，跪在我身后，掐着我的腰把我稍微抬起来一点。

还要继续吗？很抱歉我现在可没有兴致了。——我很想这么直接地拒绝他，性欲的浪潮褪下之后恶心感又涌上了喉头。我对他，对宝生永梦只有嫉妒和仇恨而已。但如果这时候说出口就前功尽弃了，演戏要演到底，直到最后摧毁他的那一刻我都不会说出实情的。就让他一个人沉浸在泡沫般的恋爱游戏里面。

“我不会伤害黎斗。”他又重复了一遍，语气更加坚定了。他把我自觉打开的腿合起来，把高昂的性器插入我的腿中间，蹭着我的有些疲软的性器前后抽动。我知道我的腿是没有什么肉的，磨蹭皮包骨头的感觉好受吗？我不知道。但他似乎坚定地不会再插进来。他把我们俩人的欲望握在一起撸动，模仿性交的姿势前后抽动，胯骨击打在有些发麻的臀肉上让我前后摇晃。我把头埋入胳膊中间，任由他摆弄。他的吻落在我的耳后，然后是后颈，之后是肩胛骨中间，顺着脊柱一路向下。好了，我已经知道他完全沉溺于我了。我差点忍不住轻笑出声。

先前射入深处的稠液缓缓流出，淋在他的性器上，又随着动作蹭到我的。

他的头贴在我的背上，头发蹭得我有点痒。我忽然觉得背后有些湿润，我抬起头向后望，他在我的背上蹭了蹭，抬起头来迎上我的视线。

他哭了。

眼睛睁得大大的，里面满是血丝，隐约映照出我的身影，眼泪直直地往下流，像是坏掉了的水龙头那样不受控制。

…喂，有什么好哭的？

他的动作有些放缓了，扯起混了各种液体的脏的不行的T恤抹了一把脸，衣服下露出一些伤痕，我这时候才想起来之前把他打得浑身淤青的事。

“对不起…对不起…对不起……”

他彻底停下了，抱着我不停道歉，声音不时被抽泣打断、破音。我感到烦躁，不知道他想表达什么。他只是机械地重复，哭得好像被侵犯的人是他一样。

“你怎么了？你不需要道歉。你在为什么道歉，永梦，永梦？”

我只能耐下性子安慰他，扮演一个贴心男友的角色…男友？好吧，只是炮友而已。我不知道我从哪里来的这么一个念头。

“对不起…我伤害了你，让你受伤了……”

“第一次总有不熟练，或多或少都会受伤，不要在意。”我侧过身，抬手抚上他的头发，帮他擦掉流得到处都是的眼泪。不要再这么温柔了好吗。我心里的一个声音这么抗议。

他抓住我的手，亲吻手指的骨节。我的手比他的要稍微大一点，他轻轻按捏我的指腹和掌心，是在安慰我吗？不要再把我当成患者了。他缓慢地开始动作，逐渐加快抽插，发出动情的喘息。而我张开嘴，发出一些呻吟和叹息，假装出有感觉的样子。腰部前后摇晃，后背弓起贴上他的胸膛和腹部。

“…黎斗和别人做过吗？”

“嗯…是很久以前的事了。在意吗？”

我不介意提起那时候的事，只要能刺激到他，即使把我掏空也好。我所做的这些都是为了击碎他，让他从内部产生裂痕，击碎这块纯净的水晶。

“不，没关系。”

他低声咕哝，简直就像天真的吃醋的小孩。只要我想，我随时都可以玩弄他的心。只是现在有点累了，或许以后再说。

“黎斗…黎斗…啊……”

他轻声呼唤我的名字，我应该回应他的，但是声音卡在喉咙里，不上不下。他的爱意未免也太过了，他眼睛中的充满喜悦和柔情的光芒毫不留情地照耀着我。我感到舌根处很苦涩，嘴唇颤动着发不出声音。

“黎斗，黎斗。我爱你…非常爱你。”

我受不了了，把头转回去，希望他听不到我咬牙切齿的声音。他表达爱意的方式直接到我无法忍受，我早该死去了的心现在因为他那轻薄的几个字而剧烈跳动，让我的心肺，整个胸口都一阵一阵地刺痛。不，不应该是这样。我第一次有这种感觉，超出我的预期，不在计划内的东西总是会扰乱我的步调，而他，宝生永梦，总是这么打断我，超出我的计算，让我铺好了的道路变得扭曲。

“我爱你，黎斗。”

停下。

“我爱你。”

不要再说了。

“看着我，黎斗。”

你还想做什么？为什么不直接点，把我弄得一塌糊涂呢？

“我爱你，所以…”

闭嘴……

“不要再伤害自己了，好吗？”

我听见我脑内一直紧绷的弦断掉的声音。

眼泪决堤了。过分的充实感填满了本该空无一物的身体，挤压得我无法呼吸。恶心、反胃感让我花了很大力气才忍下干呕的冲动。他又吻上来，本应变淡了一些的奶糖味这时候如此浓郁，把我口腔内的空气都赶跑了，全部填补上宝生永梦的气息。他的抽动速度加快，加上手上的动作，我不知什么时候竟然也再次勃起了。

“黎斗，黎斗。”

不要再喊我了！

我头痛欲裂，从心开始炸开，却像是被柔软的海绵包裹那样，只能无声地破碎，变成一滩污水，悄悄地流走。

不应该是这样的，之前的一切都很顺利。为什么他的一句话就让我这么…这么……

这么充满了…对不切实际的爱的幻想？

恐怖感掐紧我的喉咙，我无法控制地咳嗽。他听到我的咳嗽声，轻柔地抱住我，抚摸我的胸口为我舒气。像是安慰孩子那样，轻声地说没事的没事的，就快结束了之类的话。

为什么要如此温柔呢？我真的想不通。我想要破坏宝生永梦这块水晶，到头来却也被他包裹进去了，甚至没有自觉。

他凑上来亲吻我的脸，为我抹去眼泪。

我大概是无可救药了吧，竟然会幻想我们会成为真正的情侣。这一想法让我想吐，想要把内脏都呕出来，看看错误到底出在哪里，仔细清洗了再放回去。不过如果真的那样做，大概会发现每个缝隙里都掺入了一粒一粒的水晶吧。那样清洗的工作可就麻烦了…

？

我在想什么？

他发出一声低沉的叹息，我和他一起释放在他的手上。眼前一黑，把刚刚在想的事全都忘记了。

意识苏醒的时候我被裹在白大褂里，蜷缩着靠在他的怀中。他穿戴整齐，坐在地上看着我的脸发呆。看见我睁开眼睛，他马上露出他那标志性的笑容：“早上好，黎斗先生。”

我张了张嘴，干涉的喉咙没法发出声音。他的手指按上我的嘴唇，做了一个噤声的动作。

“已经没事了，等天黑大家都离开了，我就把你带回cr去。现在请好好休息吧。”

我本来打算的是做完以后马上瞬移离开，现在的状况看起来是没办法实现了。他的个子比我小不少，我窝在他的怀里稍微有些紧张，大概是发现了我的不适，他扶着我的背想要把我放倒在地上，被我抓住胳膊。

“这样就好。”

于是他不再动了。我闭上眼睛，逐渐清醒过来的意识提醒着我对他的憎恶。应该挣脱他的怀抱，应该头也不回地离开，甚至，在他毫无防备的时候下手，现在可以轻而易举地干掉他…

但我没有。我被他环抱着，保持抱住一个大个子男人的姿势不会很舒服，但是永梦一动不动。我的心好像被轻轻推举着，飘在空中。从未感受过这种感觉，甚至把恨意都冲淡了，这是什么？我无法理解。

如果只有现在的话，偶尔这样，好像也不赖。

我放松下来，双手环上他的肩膀，沉沉睡去。

**Author's Note:**

> 居然能看到这里，真是辛苦了，非常感谢！


End file.
